


kylo extends his hand in hope + gets rejected

by patch4



Category: Star Wars, star wars episode 8: the last jedi
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Kinda, The Last Jedi Spoilers, as if he ever takes time out of his day, look me in the eyes and try to tell my ben solo moisturizes, to moisturize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patch4/pseuds/patch4
Summary: kylo definitely doesn't moisturize.





	kylo extends his hand in hope + gets rejected

**Author's Note:**

> i love rey and kylo   
> i also thought of this after watching the last jedi for the 2nd time  
> ihm

a single spark of hope.  
that's all it took for rey to extend her hand towards the monster who sat in front of her.  
her expression was desperate but it didn't waver.  
kylo hesitates-but only for a moment-slowly he reaches for his leather glove.  
pulling it off, he too extends his hand in hope...  
"you got eggs-mah?"  
"wh-what?"  
"got egggs-mah?"  
kylo ren throws a fit and destroys the his battleship.  
the war is over.  
the end.


End file.
